1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel biological active bullet and more particularly pertains to a method for delivering at least one biological active substance to the body of a target upon bullet impact and penetration. The term “biological active substance” refers to any material that is biological, pharmaceutical, chemical, or radioactive that has at least some biological effect on or within the body of a target. This biological effect may include, but is not limited to, the interaction of this active substance with at least one of: organ systems, tissues, bodily fluids, cells, intracellular structures, and biochemicals. For instance, the desired biological effect of this biological bullet may include convulsions and disorientation that incapacitates a dangerous target. Or, the active substance delivered by this bullet may include stopping the heart or respiration of the target from an otherwise, non-fatal bullet wound. Biological active bullets can have the potential to make every shot fatal, and thus, have the ability to conserve ammunition. The result of biological effects serve additional functions not seen in other bullets, and therefore, the present invention also includes numerous other uses and improvements, with the ability to enhance modern warfare. Furthermore, the present invention allows the delivery of biological active substances to a target from a safe distance. This may prove useful in treating or neutralizing a disoriented or rabid individual carrying an infectious agent with epidemic potential. The present invention also affords the ability to deliver a wide range of active substances and combinations of active substances, and the ability to activate a substance upon impact and penetration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bullets are projectiles discharged from a firearm, such as a hand gun or rifle. Bullets have the primary function of piercing a living target, such as a human enemy, such as for military combat or self-defense.
Bullets have evolved many times over several centuries, resulting in many improvements, such as modern-day, metal jacketed bullet cartridges, invented by Swiss Major Eduard Rubin in the late 1800s, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 468,580.
Other advances in bullet technology include the invention of various hollow point bullets, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,123; 5,259,320; and 7,171,905. Such bullets have a pit or hollowed out shape in its tip, often associated with radially directed ribs or creases which weaken the structure. Upon impact, these stress lines allow the bullet to expand radially when entering a target in a rose petal shape. Such bullets become wider to disrupt more tissue, and create maximum hydraulic shock, causing the target to absorb more energy, while minimizing over-penetration and collateral damage. In other words, hollow point bullets are designed to not exit a target. Hollow point bullets vary in the size and shape of the hollow cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,502 describes a bullet with a forward end cavity and a nose element of resilient/elastomeric material that is received into this frontal cavity. The purpose of this softer pointed tip is to prevent the accidental triggering of the primer of another cartridge in front of this cartridge, when stored in a tubular magazine, such as in a rifle; while maintaining aerodynamic efficiency. The soft point nose/tip is held firmly in place by the jacket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,748,325 and 7,874,253 describe a bullet with the ability to carry a supplemental payload, without any claim to what that supplemental payload is. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,748,325 and 7,874,253 describe a bullet with three sections; a nose portion, a tail portion, and an intermediate interface portion. This intermediate interface portion connects the nose and tail portions, and is designed to rupture and separate the nose and tail portions upon impact. The present invention differs from this respect in that it does not have a nose and a tail portion held together by an intermediate interface portion, whereby that intermediate interface portion ruptures upon impact.
The present invention of a biologic active bullet also has numerous advantages over hypodermic projectiles, such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,158. Hypodermic projectiles, such U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,158 and hypodermic darts, are limited to the delivery of a liquid drug, generally with the assistance of pressurized gas. The present invention transcends such limitations because its biological active need not be an injectable liquid. For instance, the present invention can deliver biological active substances in the form of lyophilized powders, hardened gels, and film coatings. Hypodermic projectiles are generally used for veterinary purposes, whereas, the present invention serves as weapon ammunition that wounds a target while concurrently delivering the active agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,658 describes a paint ball projectile that can disperse a liquid pharmaceutical agent on the exterior surface of a target upon impact, in a non-lethal manner. The present invention can deliver one or more pharmaceutical agents into the interior of a target, and as such, affords greater advantages and applications.
WIPO Patent Application WO/2000/002004 describes a firearm projectile configured for limited penetration into a target, preferably designed for use with shotguns, e.g. a shotgun cartridge, comprising a plurality of subprojectiles and a friable capsule having: a nose for providing a first point of impact with said target; a cavity for retaining the subprojectiles during travel from the firearm to the target; and a trailing end having a density lower than the combined density of said internal chamber and said subprojectiles. Said subprojectiles may be coated with toxins, or comprising of toxins and medicines. The present invention does not consist of or utilize numerous subprojectiles (shotgun pellets), and is therefore capable of various cartridge and firearm formats, and can allow for bullet projectiles of greater penetration into a target and a greater firing range.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved biological active bullets, systems, and methods which can be used for delivering at least one biological active substance to the body of a target upon bullet impact and penetration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.